


Random one shots and drabbles

by Cyriusli



Series: Transferred Works from FF [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random one shots and drabbles from FF that I have chosen to bring here. They are from random times, dating as far back at 2013 to a bit more current. It's a mash up of everything, but mostly porn. Some zosan, some sanzo, at this point you all know how I roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Going to start with a short one I wrote that literally just came to me suddenly so I had to write it down. Like most of these works transferred from FF, it's not edited.

Sanji fell forwards, head hung low in between his arms. All he could manage was a repressed moan through his bit lip as he pushed back against Zoro's thrusts, hands fisting into the hotel carpet. They both would have serious rug burns from this.

It had started simple enough, Zoro being in a rare playful mood, dropping to his knees as the blond had been undoing his suit jacket buttons. How it had ended up with the swordsman clawing at this shoulders, dragging him back to that sitting position, arm wrapped around his chest, Sanji wasn't quite sure. But it had and  _ fuck  _ if it wasn't amazing.

One hand slithered over his shoulder, down a slicked chest, over tensed abs to wrap calloused fingers around the cook's throbbing member. A groan escaped as Sanji dropped his head back against Zoro's shoulder, body slumping against the swordsman's arm from the sensory overload. Damn him though, if he didn't make it worse, turning his head to bite at the blond's throat, licking a long jagged trail, broken only by the continuous upwards thrusting of the swordsman's hips.

Zoro grunted, toes momentarily losing their hold in the carpet, the momentum sliding them both across the plush flooring. "Fuck...Sanji..." He gritted out through clenched teeth as the cook's hand wrapped around his own, shifting the movements on the blond's erection. The swordsman swirled his thumb across the swollen head, smearing the precum before giving over to the other man, his own hand there more for added stimulation than anything.

"Z--Zoro!" A sharp yelp mixed with a moan escaped Sanji as he tipped over the edge, Zoro biting down on his shoulder almost painfully, their combined hands pulling in quick succession as he spilled onto them.

A loud groan, one of the few to go unchecked, sounded in his ear, followed by a whispered strangled "Sanji..." as Zoro's whole body shuddered and he thrust upwards one more time, leaning back, his whole body stilling a few seconds as he joined the blond in agonizing bliss, arm still wrapped tightly around Sanji's chest.

A deep breath. The ragged swallow and more panting as they both fell to the side, coming apart, slowly stretching out their legs, numbed minds starting to clear. "Wha--what brought that on?" Sanji looked around lazily, searching for his pants and a  _ very _ much needed cigarette.

As if reading his mind, Zoro dropped the pants near the cook's head, then pulled him close, chest to back, once again wrapping his arms about the cook's chest. He kissed lightly at the blond's shoulder, lazily, happily sated for the time being. He shrugged. "Don't ruin it by talking."

"U-huh." Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke a moment later, closing his eyes, enjoying the relaxed feeling humming through his body. Steady breathing was warm against his shoulder followed by the muffled snores. Normally he would be mad at his lover falling asleep, but right now, after  _ that _ he could have cared less.


	2. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sanzo that's a little more on the aggressive side of things.

Like everything they did; it was a contest. A competition to see who would come out on top...literally some days. They would never admit it outside the enclosed spaces of where it took place, but sometimes the race was to see who was the gentler of the two; the more loving and affectionate. The rarely spoken "I love yous" and murmurings of sweet nothings went unchecked as they rolled and clung to one another, consuming who they were and trying to become one in all the best of ways.

Today though...today was a different kind of fight. After a barely there battle, the two were still on a high from not getting to fight the way their bodies craved and it had only taken one look between them to know that the answers to their adrenaline shaken bodies lay in the hotel across town. If the rest of the crew even noticed their disappearance, they didn't comment on it as the two pirates slipped away.

"Fu...ck...!" The word was gasped out, even as the blond's body arched up against Zoro's chest, yet fought to get away from him just the same. The swordsman knew the grip he held on Sanji's upper arms was painful, that was the point; like his jaw wasn't still throbbing anyways. Honestly, he should have known that coming at Zoro with a kick meant to break bone was only going to lead to this.

A growl ripped from the cook's throat and the swordsman felt him squirm under him, knew at the last second he should have locked his own legs over that shit head's. The kick wasn't as brutal and vicious as it could have been, but as Zoro rose to his feet, he was still spitting blood. The cocksure smirk that twisted Sanji's features and the prowling look in his eyes only drove Zoro forward and he threw himself at the blond, only realizing his mistake when Sanji glared down at him from his kneeling position over him. He narrowed his eyes and tilted head like he fucking  _ owned _ the swordsman.

Those bony knees pressed tightly into his hips, one pale hand splayed across the scar on his chest as Sanji rolled his hips in a delicious circle. "Fuck you!" Zoro spat, snapping a hand up to grab at the tie that was still around the other man's neck. The only piece of clothing either of them wore at this point, and jerked him down, smashing their mouths together forcibly. The fingers on his chest drew together, gripping into the muscle there and Zoro groaned into it, the hum of pain mixed with pleasure sending his body into overdrive as he bit at the cook's lips and forced his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Sanji seemed to melt, Zoro could feel it in the way his shoulders relaxed just enough for his guard to shift as he focused on fighting for control of the kiss with the green haired swordsman. It was now or never, Zoro knew, and he struck, planting his feet and bucking his hips, using one of Sanji's own moves against him to flip them once more.

A breathless 'oof' left the blond as his back hit the mattress once more, only this time, Zoro pinned him down, legs hooked over the powerful muscles in his calves and dropping his chest against the blond's. "Lemme up!" Sanji cursed, rolling his body into the mosshead's even as he turned his head to the side, giving in to the trail Zoro was biting down his throat.

"Make me." With a dark chuckle, the swordsman bit at the blond's collarbone, pressing his tongue against the sweat slicked skin and sucking harshly. Given the sharp intake of breath from the cook, Zoro was pretty positive he was hurting him. He knew he was going to leave a mark, that was the point after all.

"...fucking stings..." Sanji muttered, gripping his hair and ripping his head back forcibly. He jerked Zoro's head back to an awkward angle as he tilted his head to look at the already forming bruise on his bone. He clicked his tongue at it and gripped the green hair tighter. "Now look at what you did."

"Hmm..." It was hard to swallow from how his head was pulled back, throat exposed and he could barely see the blond out of his good eye, but he really didn't need to see him to know that it was just as big a turn on for Sanji as it had been for Zoro. "Looks good on you. You're mine; don't forget that."

"Am I?" Sanji's free hand came up, fingers gently brushing along the tattered nerves of his scar. Pressing on a section that he knew was particularly sensitive, Zoro's whole body shuddered. It wasn't even anything he could control, Chopper and him had gone over it before and Sanji loved to use it against him. "Who says?"

"Luffy ya dumb fuck." Zoro's hands flexed uselessly at his sides a moment before he snapped one up to grasp at the cook's wrist, putting just enough pressure on it as a warning. "Let go before I break it."

"You wouldn't." Sanji challenged, fingernails digging into that same spot and sending a jolt of almost pain through Zoro's chest.

"Try me. Today I just might." Ripping his head from Sanji's grip and feeling the pull as hairs remained between the other man's fingers, the swordsman once again leaned forward, biting at the cook's throat and moving to run his hands from thin shoulders and down muscled arms to pin revered wrists to the sheets.

Sanji groaned into it once more, straining his body against Zoro's and moving to press against him wherever he could. The mosshead could feel his lover's cock against his thigh, hard and hot, just like his own and he caught the lidded gaze of the cook as his eyes traveled from there back up his body to meet his own. "I wanna fuck you."

The swordsman grinned, feral, baring his teeth. There was a command there. A want. A challenge and he was more than willing to take the bait. "You think you're man enough? You can try or else I'm going to be the one fucking." Moving to lock both of the blond's hands over his head, he twisted his body, grasping Sanji's dick in a firm hold, before lowering his face back down to speak in the other man's ear. "Hard. I will break your body today Cook if you give me the chance."

"Than I won't." Sanji flexed against the swordsman's hold on his wrists, shifting his feet in an attempt to reverse them once more. He broke his concentration as Zoro slid his hand up his length, panting over his shoulder as the jerk went back to sucking on the mark on his chest. With a swallow, he closed his eyes, giving into the sensations of his body for only a moment before Sanji took a deep breath. "Let me go. Zoro."

There was a wet popping sound and a fresh wave of stinging pain over his collarbone as the other man released his bruising flesh. "No. That's the point." A sharp bite with his front teeth to that same spot had Sanji arcing into it, the pain mixing with the pleasure in a delicious combination. "Take it from me Sanji; if you can."

For a moment, Sanji stared at the ceiling as Zoro went back to abusing his throat, calculating the amount of energy he would need and the time in which he would be able to pin him before the stubborn moss reacted once more. It wasn't a lot, the chef knew that, but he had to try. The swordsman's fingers danced along his length, the calloused pads dragging and scraping over his head and he snapped his eyes shut to try to block it out. He would enjoy himself once he was the one back in control. Once he was the one straddling the tanned body currently holding him captive under him.

His wrists would be the hardest part...

Zoro released him, running his hand up Sanji's side to grip just under his ribs and Sanji made his move, bringing one knee up and planting it square against Zoro's ass, knocking him forward enough that he let go of Sanji's wrists to brace himself. The blond took that moment to flip them again, moving to sit on the swordsman's chest and pin his shoulders with his knees. The wild wide eyed glare was pure gold on Zoro's features as Sanji blew some hair from his nose and grinned.

The swordsman's hands came up to grasp at his hips, fingers digging into the flesh and bone as the cook snapped a hand out into his hair once more. "I should make you suck my dick." He growled out, pulling the other man's head up as he used his free hand to press his erection closer to Zoro's face.

He complied, only as Zoro would, darting his tongue out to lick at the head, before turning that dark gaze up to him. "I might bite you." His voice was strained with his want, the deep gruff tone going right to the cook's pulsing length in his own hand.

"I know you will bite me. Which is why I said I should; not that I was." Letting go of the grip on the other man's hair, he smacked him on the cheek, making the mosshead close his eye. It wasn't hard, wouldn't even leave a mark, but it had been unexpected and the cook chuckled at the scrunched up look on his face.

"That mark looks so good from down here." Zoro pulled his legs up, planting his feet on the bed and letting his knees fall open. Honestly, he was pretty content at the moment even if he really wanted to continue to wrestle with the blond some more. The hum through his body screamed at him to move, but he knew better. With Sanji's legs that close to his throat, he wouldn't even be able to finish the deep breath he would need before he was pinned and most likely unconscious. Instead he ran his hands back up the blond's sides as much as he could, fingers licking at any skin he could touch.

"Fuck off, Marimo. Really. It fucking hurts."

"Baby." Rolling his eye, Zoro pinched at the soft flesh just under Sanji's ribs, causing the blond to jerk away from him.

"I swear Marimo, I want to kick your face in almost as much as I want to fuck it." He scowled down at his lover, batting his hand away.

"Feelings mutual."

"Why are we even talking?!" He sounded pissed, but he really wasn't. Sanji was just a tad annoyed at the slow in the program. They came here to fuck, not bicker like they normally did. Or maybe they had. It usually all ended the same way as one point or another.

"Cause you won't shut your stupid face and get on with it!" Zoro picked his hips up, seeking out any contact he could get along his neglected length, watching how Sanji's hand still flexed and lingered on his own hard on. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand over the blond's tugging lightly at not only his hand, but the heated flesh under it. A shudder wracked through Sanji, body curling forward slightly as he panted. "What did I tell you Cook?"

"Yeah yeah..." Leaning over, Sanji grabbed at the bag of their things, dropping it heavily onto the space in front of his knees, which also, coincidentally happened to be Zoro's face and rummaged through it till he found what he was after. Dropping the bottle onto the bed, Sanji tossed the bag away and pulled his tie knot loose once more. "Now," he started, pulling it over his head and tossing that away as well. "Where were we?"

"Ah," The swordsman watched the dark gray fabric flutter from view. "I had plans for that."

"You're not ruining another one of my ties shit face."

"You're no fun." He wouldn't call it a pout, well out loud anyways, but that was exactly what the swordsman was doing. Then he flicked his gaze back up to the blond and tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he shifted his shoulders under the blonds' knees and took a deep breath.

Sanji didn't miss the trusting move made by the other man and grinned at the action. "Just like that you're gonna give in huh?"

"Maybe I just want you to fuck me and actually get on with it, instead of pretending and teasing me!" Zoro barked, dropping his body back onto the bed and relaxing under the lithe form straddling his chest.

"Really now?" Raising one stupidly curled eyebrow, Sanji took the bottle back in hand and flicked the cap open, smearing the amount he squeezed out across his fingers. With a smirk he closed the cap, Zoro rolled his eye with a huff and Sanji chuckled, leaning forward to kiss along the exposed section of the swordsman's throat. "I should mark you..." Sanji spoke against the skin, feeling the rushing heartbeat under his lips as he nipped as the juncture of neck and jaw. "Where everyone one can see. People should know that the great Roronoa Zoro belongs to the lowly cook of the crew; hm?"

"Oh just...fuck!" The word ended in a groan as the swordsman arched into the touch as much as he could. Sanji grinned down at him, shifting his weight back to the marimo's stomach as he pressed a finger as deep as he could into his lover from this angle. Zoro's hips came up automatically, even as he tried to spread his legs wider to give the blond more room to work with. "Could have...warned me." The words were breathless as Sanji moved in and out, enjoying the rhythm the other man was already falling into with just the one digit.

"Where's the fun in that?" With a tilt of his head, Sanji thrust as far as he could into his captive before pausing there as he spoke. "I'm going to get off of you now. You try anything, I will just fuck you as is. I was going to try to be considerate."

Zoro snorted. "For once."

"Oi!" In one motion, Sanji drew back, slamming forwards again with two fingers and Zoro barely held back the groan that threatened to escape him. His hands gripped at Sanji's sides tightly as he thrust down onto the cook's fingers. "Shit you're fucking hot when you get like this."

Shifting once more, the cook moved back, withdrawing his fingers and settling between Zoro's legs to once more press into him. He crooked his fingers, rubbing along the nerves, knowing exactly where they were and enjoying the show as the swordsman arched into the touch, hands curling into the sheets and a low groan escaping into the room. "Sanji..." Zoro's voice already sounded broken and the cook leaned forward to kiss along the other man's stomach, feeling his member against his throat.

He hissed when a hand snapped into his hair and pulled roughly at it, tilting his head up to glare at Zoro. "Don't you dare go soft on me Shit Cook. I am not here to pansy your ass today."

"Says the one with fingers up his ass..." With a growl, Sanji ripped his head away, thrusting as deep as he could and spreading the two fingers inside his lover. He watched with interest as the swordsman's jaw dropped open and his head fell back to the pillow with a groan. "Like that?" Leaning up on his knees, Sanji moved his free hand to grip at Zoro's shoulder, baring all his weight on it as he thrust in and out of the other man. Zoro bit his lip at the comment, trying in vain to keep the sounds from escaping into the room.

Pulling back, the cook danced three fingers around his lover's entrance, ducking down to nose at his ear, biting at his earrings. "Don't," he started, pulling the gold into his mouth and running his tongue over them. "I want to hear you  _ scream _ ." As he spoke the last word, the thrust all three fingers into the other man, fanning them as he stretched him more.

Zoro's whole body reacted, his shoulders digging into the mattress as his hips bucked up to meet the blond's fingers and the sound that came from his mouth just drove Sanji more. His own length pulsed with want and need; the effort to not just take him holding all his control. He moaned around the earrings in his mouth, sucking at them in his own way to express his want to move forwards with this, slamming into the willing body with a relenting pace.

Letting the rings slip from his mouth, Sanji bit at Zoro's ear, sucking on the edge for a moment before releasing it. Listening to the low sounds of pleasure coming from the man under him, Sanji chuckled lowly. "And I haven't even started yet. You're so fucking needy right now. Do I even need to do anything more than fuck you with my fingers?"

"I fucking hate you." The words were growled out through clenched teeth, which was a good sign. Zoro was riled up, that was for sure, barely containing himself as he let his lover stretch him. With a groan, he rolled his hips against the blond's fingers. "Just...fuck! Just...I want to feel you. You; Cook. Not your damned hand."

"That's my line." With one more bite to his throat, Sanji leaned back on his heels, pulling his fingers from the other man and moving to grab up the bottle once more. He watched through lidded eyes as the swordsman's hand went to his own cock, grasping it and stroking it with slow purposeful movements. "What are you doing?"

"You're taking too long!" Sitting up, Zoro grabbed a handful of blond hair once more, smashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Teeth and tongues fought as hands scrambled to get more lube onto the blond's dick. Sanji whimpered into the kiss as Zoro's hand, hot and tight, slid along his length, spreading the lube he had managed to get into his palm.

Rising up on his knees, Zoro pulled one of the blond's legs out from under him and between his own. Sanji got the hint and moved his other one so the swordsman was now kneeling over his lap and leaned back on his hands as he broke the kiss. "You're full of surprises today."

"Do you want to fuck or talk? Cause I want to fuck." The green haired man spoke pointedly, grasping tighter to the base of Sanji's erection and scooting forward so their chests fell flush against one another. The chef hummed into it, lifting his head to look up into the scowl that marred his lover's face.

Moving one hand to grip at Zoro's hip, Sanji nodded, bucking into the swordsman's hand. "Get on with it then shit head. You're the impatient one here." Closing his eyes, the cook sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of his dick press against his lover, slowly slipping inside as Zoro impaled himself from above. "Shit...Zoro!" He slid deeper, Zoro dropping onto his dick probably faster than he should have been. Sanji could feel the way the swordsman's body took him in; welcomed him as he slipped passed the rings of muscle, deeper into that tight heat.

The constricting feel of his lover sent a wave of want through him, and he gripped at the marimo's hip in an attempt to not cum right then. How he reveled in the moment and Zoro's willingness to ride the blond. Tanned arms wrapped around Sanji's shoulders as they became one, a low groan into his hair telling him the other man was fully seated in his lap. "Zoro;" Sanji muttered into his chest, placing light kisses across his collar bones. "I love you."

The pull to his hair wasn't nearly as violent as he expected it to be. "Don't give me that sappy shit right now Cook." With a mental shrug, Sanji complied, moving both hands to grip at Zoro's ass as he bit harshly into the top of Zoro's left pectoral and bucked his hips up in one movement. The swordsman cried out, throwing his head back, but the sound was a mix of pleasure and pain as he ground his body down onto Sanji, jerking into a rocky movement with no coordination whatsoever.

They fell into a botched rhythm, somehow working it out and smoothing the edges so they rolled with one another, the groans, moans and gasps of each man filling the room. Zoro kept his arms over the blond's shoulders, using those as a support to lift up and drop back down as Sanji just rested his hands on the marimo's hips, enjoying the view.

Zoro's body was flushed, chest heaving from his efforts, but he was enjoying himself. It was rare for him to let go like this and Sanji was pleased to see it. The mosshead was normally so composed, even during sex, but right now there was a break in that armor and Sanji drank in every second.

The bruise on Zoro's chest was darkening, one jerk of Sanji's hips knocking his mouth away. The blond leaned back when a hand pressed to his chest, moving till the sheets were against his shoulders with a lidded half smile from the marimo above him. It wasn't a big smile and it wasn't even there long as his mouth opened to let out a moan as Sanji snapped his hips up sharply.

Shifting his hips, Zoro rocked back and forth, the movements slow and deliberant, causing Sanji to grit his teeth as he tried to focus on anything else but the way his lover moved around him. Fingers bit into the green haired man's flesh, leaving reddened marks that were sure to produce bruises over the next couple days. "Hell no!" The cook snapped, meeting that determined glare head on. "You said rough, so fuck you! Rough!"

Planting his feet, Sanji bucked his hips, knocking Zoro against his chest as he thrust into him harshly. Wrapping an arm around the thick muscle of tanned shoulders, the blond bit down on the swordsman's neck in the arc where it met shoulder. There was a hiss in his ear and a groan as Zoro pushed back into his hips, taking the abuse without questioning it.

"Fuck..." The word was breathless and muffled against his head, but Sanji could hear it's true meanings. Could hear the 'this was what I was after' and the silent pleas of 'don't you dare stop'. After such a long time, the two could have an entire conversation through looks alone, so a single word was beyond what he needed. Zoro's hands moved, pressing into the mattress on either side of Sanji's chest, bearing his weight as he lifted himself away as far as the cook's arm would allow, pushing back into every forward thrust of Sanji's.

His head dropped onto the sheets and Zoro simply panted into the crook of the blond's neck, taking in the feelings of being filled by his lover and the way the bite on his throat stung as sweat trailed into it. There was broken skin, not enough to bleed, but enough for him to be able to mentally trace the outline of that mouth from the pain. Turning his head, he nosed under Sanji's hair, nipping at the pulse just below his ear.

With a particular nasty buck from Sanji, Zoro bit down on his neck, groaning into the skin and sucking harshly at it in retaliation. Let the cocky bastard try to hide this mark. He swirled his tongue over the spot, knowing that even as a hand snapped into his hair and ripped him away, there would be enough of a bruise there to matter. A faint copper taste flooded his mouth and he stuck his tongue out at the chef in triumph. "First blood."

"Asshole!" Sanji hissed, pushing him back and breaking their bond as he kicked Zoro to the sheets. Rising to his full height on his knees, he narrowed his eyes at the marimo, even as he lay on the bed, legs spread and shoulders against the wall. His cock was flushed and red, one hand trailing up the underside lightly as it lay flat against his stomach. "You're fucking disgusting."

"And you're enjoying every second of it." The sneer that crossed Zoro's face made Sanji's body jerk, a wash of want and lust flooding him. Yeah, so what if the moron was right. He did kind of find the entire thing slightly intoxicating even if he wouldn't ever say it. Didn't need to, he knew Zoro could read it just by the look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, the swordsman twisted his body slightly, raising one leg off the bed a little more and waggling two fingers at him in a 'come hither' motion. "We aren't done."

"Not by a long shot." Grabbing at Zoro's ankle, running his fingers over the faded scar there, remembering when it was he who sewed them back together. When it was them that started this entire relationship, sitting on the table top of the Merry's kitchen, all that time ago. When it was small smiles and barely there touches, when everything was new and they both were too cowardly to take things farther for fear of rejection.

Leaning back, he pulled Zoro toward him, feeling the muscles in his arms strain against the bulk of the other man as he chuckled at Sanji's struggle. "Stop being a useless fuck!"

"I'm the best fuck you've ever gotten Dartbrow." Raising his hands over his head, the swordsman pushed off the wall, moving to the cook as he drew his leg behind him. Sanji grasped the base of his own length, biting at his lip as he pressed the head back against Zoro's entrance. Rolling his shoulders back, the mosshead let out a moan, hooking his heel against Sanji's lower back and pulling him closer.

The blond slipped in easily this time, sucking in a breath at the feel of the other man pulling him in and clamping down on him as he flexed his body. Starting from his shoulders, Zoro rolled his body against the bed and locked his knee around the blond's hip, keeping him pulling too far away. The blond's thrusts deep and harsh.

One hand moved to the swordsman's thigh, hand closing around the muscles there, feeling the way they flexed under his fingers with their harsh movements. This new angle was better for Sanji and he snapped his hips against his lover continuously, letting his eyes trail over the other man. He started at that stupid green hair, seeing the way Zoro's brow creased as his eye closed in bliss. Mouth open as gasps and low moans filled the air along with the sounds of flesh on flesh.

The bite mark on his pec made the blond's mouth water and he slid his tongue against the back of his teeth as he snapped his hips into him again, pressing against him a moment longer as he felt his own cock pulse with want inside his lover. Zoro swallowed with a pant and Sanji snapped his eyes up to watch as his adam's apple bobbed under tanned skin.

His arms were still over his head, fingers twisted into the thin sheets as he turned his head to the side, revealing the long scar over his eye. Trailing back down his body, Sanji reached out with his free hand, running his fingers lightly over the swordsman's cock, circling the flared edge of the head teasingly. Zoro's body tensed up, causing the blond to stutter in his movements and that single dark eye snapped to meet his.

They made no effort to speak, but Zoro did reach out to him, raising his arm into the air and brushing his fingertips against Sanji's thigh. His fingers found the marimo's, clasping together, a simple content moment among all the chaos they were creating. With a tug, the swordsman pulled Sanji's arm forwards and he went, bracing his weight onto the hand that was clasped with his own next to Zoro's head.

The position changed the way he thrust into the mosshead, but Sanji grinned into his neck, knowing just why he did it. The cook knew he brushed against those nerves when the grip on his hand tightened and the other arm moved to cling to his shoulders. "Shit..." The low whispered word brushed the hairs against his ear and Sanji swiveled his hips to try to hit that spot again.

Zoro's back arched off the bed with the next thrust, a low feral growl escaping him as nails dug into Sanji's skin. He could hear the pleasure under the sound, knowing the difference between a growl of anger and the growl of ecstasy. "This what you wanted? You're lucky I'm so nice to you."

There was a grunt. "You're only..." he paused with a sharp gasp as Sanji pounded into him again, making it a point to hit that spot once more. Blunt nails scraped across his back once more as he pulled away and paused. Lifting his head, Sanji leaned down to press his mouth over Zoro's. The swordsman panted into the kiss as his hand slid up into his hair and gripped tightly. It wasn't painful this time as tongues twisted around one another and they both took a moment to concentrate on the kiss more than anything.

The mosshead let go of his hand, moving both of them down his back to grip at his ass, flexing his fingers over the muscles there. Feverishly they parted, the marimo kissing down his jaw and neck quickly with open mouthed kisses as he went. Hanging his head, the cook just took in the feel of the swordsman's lips on his skin and the warmth of him. "Sanji," Zoro said, his words hummed into the sweat slicked skin at the blond's shoulder.

"Yeah," his own voice came out breathless as he closed his eyes and pressed closer to the other man, feeling the way their chests heaved and their hearts beat in their bodies. The rush of everything was humming through him and despite the nature of their coupling, Sanji was feeling a little on the calmer side now.

"Fucking  _ move!"  _ The tone was sharp, same as his teeth as Zoro sank his canines in the flesh of Sanji's shoulder and pulled on his ass as he rolled his hips up, using the blond to fuck himself. With a cry, the cook tried to jerk away, only resulting in complying with what Zoro wanted as his hands slammed to the mattress and he wrestled to move away.

The bite quickly turned to a suction, the sharp sting of broken skin flooding the cook's mind as the marimo continued to thrust his hips up. With a snarl, Sanji broke away, sitting up and covering the mark with a hand. Zoro licked his lips with a feral grin as pale fingers came away covered in blood. A shiver ran down Sanji's spine and he wiped his hand over the mark before moving to wrap that same hand around Zoro's erection.

Grip tight, he pumped the swordsman, moving his free hand once again to Zoro's thigh and slamming into him again. He was pissed now, the small tender moment he was trying to build ruined by a bite to his shoulder and how in the fuck was he going to explain that to Chopper?! His pace became brutal, pulling almost all the way out to just slam back into him, the jerks to his lover's cock just as fast.

The flesh under his hand began trembling and the blond knew that his swordsman was getting close. Sanji debated on bringing him to that completion now, making him lose this unspoken contest out of spite. He could feel his own orgasm within him, but it was still a far off point.

Plan decided, Sanji hissed down at Zoro, nails biting into his thigh as he slid his grip down to the base of the swordsman's cock. "I'm gonna make you cum. And I'm going to deny you what you want!"

"Son of a bitch..." That gray eye rolled back in his head as Zoro bucked into Sanji's hand at the same time he pushed down against the blond's hips. Wrapping his hands in the sheets, Zoro pulled on them, arching his back into Sanji even more.

"You fucking want me to don't you? You sick fucker." The cook grinned. His lover was so fucked up and such a masochist and how he loved him. Blood trailed down his shoulder and Sanji licked his lips as he felt the other man tighten around him, his body tensing with the growing onslaught of orgasm. A sly grin crossed his lips as he pulled out completely.

Zoro's head snapped up. "Fuck you! What are you...nngh!" Hand still jerking the mosshead off, he slammed his fingers back into the other man, twisting his wrist and pressing sharply against that single point. The swordsman clamped down on his fingers, breath catching in his throat and he groaned loudly. Sanji knew the signs of his lover's release and kept his fingers pressed against his prostate, rubbing back and forth as he shook around him, grip on the base of his cock tight.

He didn't let go till Zoro's back dropped back to the sheets and his panting filled the room. "Sanji," he moaned, weakly raising a hand and flipping him off. "You wait."

"For what?" Grasping both of Zoro's legs under his knees and pulling, Sanji settled himself before he picked up the lube and smeared more over his fingers, then his length before thrusting into the tanned body once more. Watching the other man had driven him enough that he was nearing his own high, wanting to feel it with the other at the same time.

"Mmm..." With a swallow, Zoro let Sanji manipulate his body as he fell into a slower rhythm, building up his own orgasm once more. The swordsman was compliant now, not fighting him in the slightest as he refocused his foggy mind from the not-orgasm he had just had. "Next time it's gonna be you." He spoke as his breath came in gulps, but he didn't have the harsh tone anymore.

"I'm the one bleeding fucktard." With a frown, he snapped his hips, panting as a wave of completion rolled over him. The coil in his gut was growing by the second now and his own thighs were shaking slightly as well. "Shit; Zoro. I'm close."

Zoro nodded, motioning for him to lean forward and Sanji went. The marimo cupped the back of his neck tenderly, but Sanji tensed anyways, rolling his hips smoothly. He didn't trust Zoro to not turn this serene moment into something violent once again. And he was right. Zoro pulled his hair and twisted his head to the side, biting along his throat and demanding into his skin: "Then do it. Fucking cum Sanji. I want to feel you pulse inside me. Make me yours."

Sanji groaned, eyes rolling back in his head, those words of offered possession tipping him over the edge. His hips stuttered as he snapped them forwards once more, releasing deep into the swordsman. Zoro moaned with him, his own end hot and sticky between them as they rocked together through their highs. There was a pinch as the other man sucked at his throat, but Sanji was too gone to care, the bliss of sharing this with his mosshead clouding his judgment to anything else.

When he came down and was able to get a look in the mirror, he would be furious and there would be a fight and possibly a round two, but right now, that pulsing throb in both his groin and his throat were what were grounding him. Sanji focused on those and the way Zoro's hands traveled over his skin as his body gave out and he collapsed onto the broad chest under him. Taking a deep breath, the blond swallowed and closed his eyes.

Thick fingers threaded through his hair gently, finally sated in their quest to conquer one another. Zoro's heart was pounding in his chest, his shallow breaths doing nothing to calm him and he shifted under the cook slightly. He arched into Sanji's body once more, inhaling deeply and hummed contently upon exhale. "Shit; I feel better."

"Needed that did you?" He didn't bother to open his eyes as he spoke, moving to wrap his arms around Zoro's sides where they lay. "Am I still bleeding you shit headed fucker?"

"A little." The swordsman shrugged under him as he craned his neck to look at the blond's shoulder. "Cigarette?"

"Do you even know where my pants are?" Frowning, Sanji pushed himself up on his hands, looking down at his marimo. He winced as he moved, his dick still sensitive and Zoro grimaced as well. "Ready?"

"No..." But Sanji wasn't listening as he pulled out and sat up, running a hand through his hair before standing and moving to grab his pants off the floor. Behind him the swordsman made a grossed out sound and rolled over. "Left some nice marks on you this time Cook."

"I fucking hate you." Tossing his pants in a chair, Sanji lit his cigarette and dropped the lighter onto the table next to the bed. Taking a drag and pulling the smoke into his mouth, Sanji pushed the green haired man back onto his back on the bed and leaned down as he exhaled off to the side. Running his fingers through spiky sweat wet hair, the blond then ran his fingers through the other man's earrings listening to the quiet chime they made.

Zoro's dark eye searched Sanji's face for a moment before he took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to cover the chef's. "I love you too."


	3. Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's titled "Cherries" in my google drive, so yeah, I kept it. It fits. This is surprisingly not porn.

**Cherries**

 

Sanji knew better than to think it was innocent. He kept his back straight and rigid as his hands plunged into the warm soapy water, scrubbing at the plate in his hands. Behind him sat Roronoa Zoro. Innocent and content Roronoa Zoro...yeah right. Normally he didn't mind the bastard sitting at the counter, mostly because he was sleeping, his loud snores echoing around the empty galley easily. Tonight though was a different story.

Tonight he was awake.

Tonight he had wandered into the kitchen after dinner with a brown paper bag, plunked his sorry ass in his typical spot and started rooting around in it, humming contently to himself. Sanji hadn't gotten up the strength to turn and see what debockery of food the marimo had drug into his kitchen. He would kick his ass later for it anyways.

The Strawhat chef ground his teeth against his unlit cigarette, biting through the filter and spitting it away as he tried to get the few stray bits of tobacco off his tongue. He heard the smug bastard chuckle behind him and Sanji fought the urge to whip around and bark at him. Why? Because that is just what the shitty swordsman wanted. He could just see the smirk of his face, left side of his face smooshed against his hand, that damn scar crinkled under his fingers.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sanji spit one more time and plunged still wet hands back into the water, glaring at his self ruined cigarette instead. There was the tell tale rustle of a paper bag, silence then a very loud “HAH!” with an open handed smack on the counter. “Cook! Look!”

“I'm busy,” he grunted back at the overly excited moron behind him, gaining a huff in return. There was another rustle and a second later something smacked him in the back of the head, followed by the barking laugh of the moronic swordsman. That was it! Whipping around, Sanji snapped both hands into fists and glared at the grinning moss ball. “What do you want you shitty plant?!”

“Look!” Triumphantly, Zoro held up something between his fingers. Sanji squinted at the small offending thing. It took him a second before it clicked. It was a stem, a cherry stem to be exact, tied into a knot. A small simple knot.

“Yeah,” He scrunched his face in annoyance, scowling at the offensive bit of tree, before turning his glare on a still grinning Zoro. “You interrupted me for that? What'd you hit me with anyways?” Reaching forwards, Sanji grabbed at the bag of cherries on the counter. “You eat all these yet?”

Zoro snorted, motioning to the pile of stems and pits on his clean counter. “No, and it's an accomplishment. Something I knew I could do easily, but you...I bet you can't.” He quirked an eyebrow, shifting to lean both forearms on the counter.

“It's not hard to tie a knot in a cherry stem stupid.” Biting the cherry he had grabbed off the stem, the cook easily slipped it into a knot and flicked it at the other man, delighting in the way his face scrunched up as it hit him between the eyes. “See? Easy. Stop being annoying and go make a mess elsewhere shitty third rate swordsman.” With a wave of his hand, Sanji dismissed the marimo and went to turn back to the dishes.

Zoro's voice stopped him. There was something in the underlying tone that dripped with challenge and Sanji had yet to back away from a challenge presented by the first mate. “I did it with my tongue.”

The blond spit the small rock hard seed into his palm, glancing down at how the red stained his palm and thumb as he rolled it across his pale skin. His narrowed glare flicked back up to the swordsman, who met it head on, opening his mouth to pop a stemless red fruit into his mouth. He did it almost carelessly, as if the item was merely an afterthought to the bet his had just unspokenly made.

Sanji made a noise in the back of his throat, darting forwards to grab at the bag once more and stuffing a hand down into it as he fumbled about for one with a nice long straight stem. He pulled his hand out with a dark blood red shiny orb at the end, gaze drifting from that to the moss head's as Zoro leaned farther onto his forearms, his swords clacking loudly against the underside of the counter. He seemed almost...eager to Sanji, as he chewed slowly on the cherry in his mouth before snapping a hand forward to rip the fruit from his own hand. “Ya don't need this cook.” Snapping the stem off, he handed it back to Sanji. Leaning to the side Zoro rudely spit the seed from his mouth into the pile before popping Sanji's gorgeous cherry into his own mouth.

The cook knew he frowned at the action. It was simply perfect, wasted on a brute such as the swordsman. With a sigh and a roll of his visible eye, Sanji opened his mouth and set the stem on his tongue.

Roronoa Zoro was an asshole. Plain and simple. There was no denying it! Biting at the end of the stem with his teeth, Sanji sighed through his nose and tried to form a loop in the annoying wood. His tongue curled in his mouth as the end of the stem slipped and scraped against the roof of his mouth as he fumbled to gain it back.

Fucking bastard sitting in front of him gained eye contact again as he popped another cherry, stem and all mind you, into his mouth and not three second later, stuck out his tongue with a fully formed knot in the middle of the tiny stem, cherry juice dripping from the corner of his open mouth like blood. He made it look so damned easy. Too easy as Sanji felt his face heat in anger. And  _ fuck _ this was harder than it looked.

Calmly, Zoro placed that knotted stem on the clean counter top with a delicate ease Sanji rarely saw, gaze casting down to it before moving across the counter and up over the cook's body before settling on Sanji's heated glare once more. “I knew you couldn't do it.” He spoke lowly as the stem snapped in Sanji's mouth and he swore as he spit the two halves to the counter. “You're doing it wrong.”

“Fuck off Zoro!” Diving into the bag once more, the blond grabbed hold of another one and tried again, getting even more flustered when that one broke as well and Zoro simply chuckled at him as he easily dragged another cherry off the stem by his teeth. He was even being generous, his word, not Sani's, by making a small pile of stems for the cook to sort through to try and knot.

He was just about to give up, purposely ignoring Zoro's pile of growing stems and the growing pile of knotted ones as the moss head kept trying to give him tips and pointers. Sanji wasn't hearing them though. He was not going to take hints at this from that walking talking algae no matter what!

Grabbing at the bag again, he frowned as he realized the two of them had already eaten almost all of them. Good thing he could make the neanderthal go get him more tomorrow! Reaching in, the blond's fingers wrapped around one that seemed a little too heavy and upon pulling it from the bag, he saw the single remaining dark eye go wide. “No shit!” Zoro swiped for the fruit, but Sanji pulled it from him, jumping back and opening his hand to peer at what the other man wanted so badly. “Oi! Cook! Give it here!”

“No!” Pulling one of the two cherries off the double stem, he tossed it to Zoro and raised an eyebrow. “Can't say I never gave you nothing now.”

The grin that crossed Zoro's face told the cook he got what the blond had meant as Sanji smirked back and slowly brought the other cherry to his mouth and pressed it down against his tongue before rolling it back and crushing it with his teeth, juice exploding over his refined palette. “Tease,” Zoro grumbled, snatching the bag and pulling the last of the cherries from his mouth.

Sanji had it this time as his brow furrowed and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling in concentration, almost choking on the stem itself as he barked a laugh at his triumph. “Fuck you shitty bastard!” He gloated to Zoro as he shoved the drool drenched stem in the other man's face, almost catching him in his good eye. The swordsman jerked back from the attack, glancing at the stem and raising a brow with a smirk.

“Took ya long enough shit cook!” Slamming a hand to the counter with a laugh, the first mate stood and rounded the counter, Sanji grinning at him the whole time.

“With no help from you, shitty bastard!” The smile dropped as Sanji scowled at the other man, daring him to step closer into his space. Zoro paused at the edge of the counter, hand idly going to rest on his sword hilts. “What now?” He asked in his typical gruff manner.

Sanji rested his hands on the counter, thumb idly playing with a cherry stem under his thumb as he jerked his head towards the door. “Get out, before I make you wash dishes.” Zoro turned without a word and clunked his way back towards the galley door. The blond smirked as he watched him go, picking up the stem between his fingers and casually popping it into his mouth as he turned back towards his sink.


	4. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is listed as "2nd person" in my folders. I was trying out some things and got this as a result. It's only ever been posted to my Tumblr actually. This never made it to FF. Oh well, it's still going here lol

Perhaps the impulse wasn't as planned out as you had first thought. The dark, small storage room was quickly overheating, the air growing thicker by the second. It was stuffy, making it harder to breathe and dust seemed to come from everywhere to make its way down your throat.

With a pant, you swallow again, feeling the heat of him as sweat slick skin slides against your own. The position you're in isn't exactly the best for this and you are sure your back is going to be screaming at you in the morning as well. How could it not be with how you are awkwardly draped over the pile of what appeared to be grain bags in the corner of the room. Rough burlap that scratched and pulled as your skin, soaking up the sweat that you knew was covering your back.

But he's here too and he's just as into this as you are. His own body sticky with sweat and dirt as you reach up to grasp at anything you can reach. A hand pushes your left leg farther out, making the joint at your hip twinge in pain and he hikes your right up, calf resting on his shoulder as he slams into you once more.

You can't help the gasp that leaves you, back arching as you throw you're head back, exposing your chest and throat to him more. A hand runs up your stomach, over your abs to your chest. Sweat makes the movements slick and his fingers move easily until they are pressing lightly into your neck. The faintest hint of possession is in his grip, making you want feel it tighten, to make you light headed. The vibrations of the groan you let out make those fingers pause, but only for a moment before sliding up to the side of your face.

A simple intimate gesture that is the complete opposite of this entire encounter. Why is he being so soft? So sweet? So affectionate? Neither of you came here for that and, right now, the way his hips snap against your own certainty tell a different story. But then it makes more sense as his thumb hooks into your mouth, prying your jaw open, not that you really needed much convincing. Sweat covers your pallet, yet you press your tongue to it, sliding it along the hot digit as it digs deeper into your mouth.

Carefully you bite down, feeling the way his thumb fits into the molars of your jaw, enough pressure to let him know you feel him, you acknowledge him, but not enough to hurt. You resist the urge to suck though, that would just give him too much pleasure right now and you can't be having that. He seems to understand this and threads his fingers up into your hair instead.

You can feel the grit from the sweat, the heat of his body, and yours, all around both of you as his fingers scratch lightly at your scalp. You don't let go of his thumb though, silently holding him there with that slight pressure from your jaw. Another moan escapes around his hand as you let your eyes roll back in your head.

One hand is splayed against the bags under you, the other gripping at his arm. Sure there are going to be bruises later, but neither of you are thinking about that right now. You can feel the shift in his arm, the muscles flexing as he bends at the elbow to lean closer to you, to tease you; you know it. You can feel it radiating from his body, oozing over you like the smug bastard he is. And there it is, the fingers in your hair shifting lower, just ghosting over your ear, trailing through the sweat to outline the shell. But he doesn't move anymore and with a whine you try to tilt into the touch, to make him move lower; to give you what it is you are after.

A chuckle makes you open your eyes and he's just looking at you. Eyes lidded, but oh so bright in the darkness as he licks his lips in a hungry predatory smirk. And you feel like prey; laid out before him to be devoured however he sees fit. The shudder up your spine simply increasing your want even more as you realize how broken you must look right now. How vulnerable you must appear with your throat exposed and almost begging for any contact you can get from him.

Inhaling deeply, he pulls his thumb from your mouth and you let it go, but not without breaking and sucking fully as he does. You can hear his breath hitch, but if its from that or the way you flex your body around him, you can't be sure; and finally, finally, his fingers trip through your earrings. The wanton groan you let out couldn't have been stopped had you tried and your eyes open to meet his.

So bright, so blue, so consuming and you know there is no shame in being this undone in front of him. He yearns for it, makes it his job to break you and fuck it if you don't want to give into it. There's a lust there that matches your own, a desire that blazes hotter than this fucking little room. You watch, slightly stunned, as a hand wraps around your slick and weeping length. Body twisting slightly, he leans down to bite at your lip, pulling it into his mouth and all you can do is simply obey, getting lost in the feelings and urges around you. You let it consume you and give into what your body is going to do. The will to even try to control anything anymore is gone right now anyways.

Release slams into you without warning, entire body going taunt as your back arches and your shoulders dig into the rough material under them. You let out a squeak you will deny later as your breath hitches in your throat and you can feel his fingers trail over your throat once more. All it does is drive you forwards, heightens your peak and he knows it. Knows how to make you come completely and utterly undone as he drops his head to your chest with a groan and stills.

Panting, you can feel him through your daze, still at the end of your high as he reaches his. He mutters curses under his breath as you raise a hand to run through sweaty blond hair, giving him a rare soft smile he will never see. Yeah, you can admit you love him, but you don't know if you will ever say it. He's made no effort to either, but then you know you don't have to speak the words for one another to know you do. You both know from the actions, by the way his fingers linger at your ear and by the way your own thumb is rubbing lightly at his wrist.

A few minutes later he picks his head up, looking up at you through narrowed eyes before shifting to lean back and pull away. With a grunt, you watch him go, not quite ready to move yet, much preferring to watch the way the muscles of his back flex as he picks up his shirt; catching the slightest glimpse of the scar at his lower back before he shrugs his shirt on.

You can hear the unspoken comment to get up and do so slowly, body tired and sore, but in the best of ways. Reaching a hand out, you pick up your pants, thrown aside carelessly earlier and look up to him from resting your forearms on your knees.

Still you don't speak, there is no need. And yeah, okay, maybe you will bicker on the way back to the ship, but right now you are both still sated enough to not want to ruin it on wasted meaningless words. Cigarette smoke drifts into your nose and you look up, catching the bright flare of the red in the dim light of the still very hot little shed.

“Are you okay?” The words are barely breathed out, curling with smoke as they fade into the room. It's the first thing that's been said since he slammed the door earlier and you nod slightly as you close your eyes. Sluggishly you move, pulling on your pants as you stand and taking your haramaki when offered to you.

It doesn't take long to get dressed, resting your hand against your swords once they are in their rightful place at your side once more. He slides up to you then, hand coming up to rest his fingers lightly against your chin as he presses his mouth to yours. There's a calmness, a content hum in the action; but all you can taste is smoke, and you can't help but want to chase it when he pulls away to slip out the door and wait for you. And you follow, like you always do, realizing you would most likely follow him to your death and then some.


	5. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just came to me one day. The flow is smooth and the wording nice, but it's not something I ever expected to write. Like seriously.

Zoro groaned, eyes sliding closed against his will. He should have been stronger than this. He should have felt its presence, seen it coming. If not him, than at least Sanji should have. Whatever this was had snaked around both their ankles at the same time, whipping them up into the air.

His head had snapped back with a crack and his neck still hurt now. Pulling Shuusui free, the swordsman had sliced through whatever it was easily. The substance gave little resistant, as the two fell back towards the ground. Other arms snapped out instantly, wrapping tightly around ankles once more, wrists, waists, necks. Zoro's beloved katana sliced deep into the soft dirt below them as they were whisked higher and farther apart.

He could hear the blond, which did nothing to calm his own heightened senses, muffled moans and whimpers, but he couldn't see the other man. Opening his eyes again, frantically looking around for even a glimpse of his clothing, Zoro called out the cook's name, his only answer a low muffled groan.

Whatever this was it was warm and purposeful as it snapped his arms back, locking them behind his back, arching his body up and exposing his chest and stomach. The pressure around his waist loosened and the swordsman was only aware of it being his own clothing falling away as his remaining swords clattered to the ground and he caught a flutter of red from the corner of his vision.

The green overcoat weighed heavy on his wrists as more of this...this whatever it was slithered across his body, over his abs and across his pecs; down his stomach and under the hem of his pants. Zoro hissed at the sensation, warm and fluid, gliding across his skin, prickling in waves of intense pleasure. At the same time it was solid and demanding, wrapping around his hardened length and ripping his clothing away like it was paper.

Its touch was arousing, even against one's will as the swordsman tried not to give in to the temptation of it. It invaded him, caressed him, demanded of Zoro as he clenched his fists into his jacket, desperately trying to hold on to any shreds of sanity it was quickly pulling from him. Eyes slid closed once more as he gave into the madness, letting it consume him wholly, wishing it to only end quickly.

Every nerve ending was on fire, every touch this thing cared to inflict was numbing; the pure bliss of it all quickly building, becoming too much too fast. The swordsman cried out, arcing his back even further against the threads, hoping his release would end this; only to pant and pale as it was denied him. He swallowed thickly, the ache in his stomach building further still as thin tendrils teased him more; raising his level of excitement beyond what it should be. Beyond what Zoro now cared for it to be.

A tight pressure hung heavy against the base of his arousal and no matter how much he jerked his hips, whether with or against his will, the supposed band would not break away. Was he going to die like this? Heart beating so fast, he was pretty sure it was going to burst out of his chest! And what of the cook?

The conjured images of the other man seemed to thrill the strands that were manipulating his body and Zoro could feel the hum in them as they stretched and moved, pulsed and coiled about his form. Tightening and constricting, moving slowly up his neck, over his cheek, before prying open his clenched jaw and diving down his throat.

The air he managed to get in through his nose was not enough as he came again, the denial causing him to gasp and choke on whatever this was. The taste on his tongue so familiar, Zoro was pretty sure this...creature could read his mind. It forced thoughts of the blond into his head, all those shared nights and stolen moments; harsh grips and harder bodies.

It mimicked him; moved as Sanji would move, touched as Sanji would touch, enticing responses from Zoro that only Sanji ever had. It pissed him off to no end, but Zoro couldn't fight it. No matter how much he strained against these living bonds, they held him tight, toying with him, playing with not only his body, but now his thoughts and emotions.

If he even tried to block the cook out, this would delve deeper, pull more heart wrenching memories from his chest and mind. His body shook uncontrollably now, the mental and physical stress of his body as he was denied a third time, taking it toll, even on him. Sanji must have lost it by now, if this was doing to him as it was to Zoro. The cook was strong, brave, but he lacked the mental dexterity for this type of thing. The swordsman would never call his lover weak, but Sanji's over heightened senses to this naturally was his downfall.

The tendrils came away, relaxing their hold, finally letting release hit Zoro and it hit him hard, but he was too tired, too numb and in too much pain from previous restraint to even care. He pulled in a choked gasp from his mouth as it backed away. It left his body damp, yet clean, having toyed with him enough before roughly dropping him to the ground in a heap.

Zoro groaned at that, trying to get shaky limbs under him, to pull himself up to at least hands and knees and look around, before a weight hit his back hard, knocking him back into the dirt. It was Sanji, he would know that vibe anywhere, the blond's body shaking just as much as his own.

His body was limp and as much as he was expecting it, to find the other man unconscious was a bit nerve wrecking as Zoro managed to roll over and bundle the thin form into his arms. They were both sore and numb, he was sure of it, but whatever that had been seemed to be gone now. The cook groaned, eyes fluttering as the swordsman pushed the mess of hair off to the side. They were alive and right now, that was all that mattered.


	6. Untitled 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labeled as "Sanzo." Hmmm... wonder what this is about?

On hands and knees, Zoro panted, groaning as he pressed back against the blond's hips. His eye closed and his head fell forwards between his arms, biting at his lip as Sanji's hand palmed at him through his pants, the other gripping at his hip. He wasn't entirely sure how he came to be here, but who really gave a fuck anyways.

The chef rolled his hips forwards, his own hardened length grinding against the swordsman's ass and he groaned again, unable to hold back the noise as the blond continued, hand and fingers sliding under his open fly to palm him again, the skilled digits licking at his balls.

“Sanji!” The bark of the name came out in a pant, the long fingers gripping at him tightly before releasing him. Before Zoro even knew what was going on, his back hit the wood of the floor and Sanji leaned forwards grinding against him fully now as his mouth covered the swordsman's. Both men moaned into the kiss, the moss head finally regaining enough sense to push the lithe form back enough to work the dress pants off, pulling them down over Sanji's ass to his thighs.

The cook stood, toeing off his shoes as he pulled the pants off, grabbing at the bottle on the counter, before dropping back to his knees, voice husky and low as he spoke. “I fucking love it when you get like this.”

“Shut it,” Zoro growled out as he watched his lover pool some of the liquid into his hand, smearing his thumb through it to coat his fingers. “Before I change my mind.”

Sanji smirked at him them, using his free hand to rip the swordsman's pants away, throwing one leg wide as he pulled the other to him. “You won't.” He spoke so sure of himself and Zoro had to admit, the blond was right.

Fingers circled him, pressed against him before one slipped in and the marimo arched his back at it, a small gasp escaping as he threw his head back at the feeling. Sanji hummed at this, head bowed as he watched what he was doing.

Nails scraped at the wood as the cook pressed a second digit in along with the first, twisting his wrist slightly as he did so. His body was taking control now, acting on its own as Zoro's hips thrust down against the blond's fingers pulling another unchecked moan from the normally quiet swordsman. Why he got like this when Sanji took the control, he really had no answer for.

Sanji chuckled quietly at him, the bastard, shifting Zoro's leg up on his shoulder as he bit into his calf playfully. “Shit marimo...” he mumbled against the skin, fingers working and stretching, never stopping in their slow continuous pace.

“Don't call me that.” The words came out quieter than Zoro had expected them too and he wasn't sure if the cook caught the faint blush he knew rode across his cheeks as he turned his head. “Not now.” Sanji didn't answer, just grunted at him slightly, nipping at his leg again.

When Sanji pressed in the final finger, twisting and rubbing against the rarely stimulated bundle of nerves, Zoro actually cried out, the combination of stinging pain and pleasure overriding his own senses for a moment. The cook made no comment though, but he did think he heard a satisfied groan escape the blond as he moved against the man's fingers. Fuck he wished he had more control than this when the tables were turned on him, yet Zoro supposed, this is what he did to Sanji all the time. He broke him, pulled whimpers and emotions from the cook he normally wouldn't give, so in hind sight it was only fair.

Not that Zoro really had all that much control over it anyways as Sanji's fingers licked at his prostate again and his whole body jolted, a low moan coming from his mouth as his head lolled to the side. The blond's warmth left him and he heard Sanji shift again, a sharp intake of breath coming from him as he must have been slicking his own length.

Sanji loomed into his vision and Zoro looked up at him, eyebrows lowered in question before the cook leaned down to kiss him. He felt the head of the blond's cock against him, could feel the pulse of the other man as Sanji bit at his lip before pulling back just enough to mumble against his lips. “I love you Zoro.”

“Don't go getting all sentimental on me nnngghh...” The retort broke off as the swordsman grit his teeth, eye shutting tightly and the cook pressed in. Fingers threaded through his sweat dampened hair as the moss head panted. Sanji groaned above him, face close enough that Zoro could feel the pants of warm breath on his cheeks. Stilling once he was fully seated, Sanji nipped at the pulse in the swordsman's neck, licking and sucking as he did so. Zoro sucked in a breath, forcing it out through his nose as he tried to calm himself and force his body to relax.

He wanted this, he really did, but it always seemed to take longer for him to relax and get into it than it did for Sanji. Ironically the cook marking his neck was a help and as he brought his arms up to wrap around the cook's thin shoulders, he swallowed and nodded. “I'm okay Sanji.”

Lifting his head, the blond's mouth crashed against his as he pulled back, snapping the lithe and powerful hips forwards. Zoro groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth when Sanji licked at his lip, meeting the cook's tongue with his own.


	7. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't porn either lol I know, sometimes I actually write something that isn't them going at it. Who knew.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the clouded night sky in a bizarre twitchy pattern of blinding white and exhilarating purple. Thunder rumbled right after wards, loud, yet deep, rattling the entire ship. Vibrating through your very core. Boards moaned and creaked. Ropes groaned from the tension of the howling whipping wind that rocked the boat on heavy pounding waves. Rain drove its way on board, stinging at any flesh it came in contact with, leaving welts and maybe even a bruise or two in the right spots.

Zoro screamed as he clung to the ropes, arm wrapped tightly, the ropes ripping into his arm, bare feet slipping along the grass of the deck. Blinking from the blinding force of the wind and lightning, eyes squinted from the rain, he waited.

Nothing.

Again he yelled, the wind tearing at his mouth and throat, claiming the harkened cry for it's own use. Carrying it away with a sharp howl up past the tied sails and into the darkened sky.

Another wave washed over the deck, momentarily drowning out all sounds and feeling. Well not all, cold and numb as the water washed across the soaked grass. Crashed against the swordsman, knocking him from the slim perch he had scrabbled to gain on the rail, eyes searching the tossing and rolling water.

Gasping as the wave past, he swung back, reclaiming his perch...just barely. One knee gave out, stressed from the constant strain of fighting the ocean's mean streak. Blood ran down his wrist from where the ropes yanked and tightened, biting hard enough into his skin to break it. Salt water mixing with it, making for strange trails to wind and twist down his arm.

Vaguely he heard his name called and looked down, a mixture of emotions flowing through his senses at once. It's not  _ him _ , but it was nakama all the same. Relief. Panic. Guilt. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Loathing. Fear. Hope. Wrapping his free arm around the sniper's, he hauled the two young men onto the deck.

Usopp was panting madly, sitting hunched forwards on his knees, hands on the deck, water pouring off his nose and chin. Luffy sat up coughing, spluttering and gagging, leaning to the side at one point to throw up the sea water he had swallowed when thrown over. "Get inside Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

His captain shook his head, throwing up again, spilling nothing but mass amounts of near death onto the grass. "Not until we are all here."

"You will only make it worse." The swordsman frowned as a small wave washed across the deck and Usopp frantically grabbed for the devil fruit user as the water took its hold, dragging him towards the rails again. "Get him inside Usopp!"

With only a quick nod, the sharpshooter dragged their captain towards the galley, the beating rain making it easy for him to overpower the hat wearing teen. The kitchen door closed with a bang, the wind slamming it shut as it howled in rage at loosing two more people to torment. Instead it took it's rage out on Zoro, trying with earnest to throw him to the waves below. To force him from his perch.

Thunder sounded again, lightning mixing with it as it struck the waters a short way from the ship. There was a searing  _ crack _ as it struck and electricity tingled through out the air, pricking at the water drops littering the swordsman's body. It had lit everything up again, in the strangely mesmerizing purple-white haze.

There!

There it was. A flash of blonde and blue. Then it was gone.

At the same time, Zoro's hearth both leapt into his throat and dropped like a stone to his gut. This could not be the last time he saw the cook. He wouldn't allow it. There was no way that shitty bastard would to this to him. Not here. Not now. Not like this.

His eyes darted across the dark waters, looking for any sign of color to reappear. Any sign that he had not just been imaging things. Hoping beyond hope that the ocean hadn't claimed them.

A squeaky gasp brought his attention to the rope ladder that swayed against the ship. A very drenched cook and gagging reindeer hanging on to the bottom rungs. Sanji looked up to Zoro and the swordsman could see the strength draining from his eyes. Both eyes, his hair having been pushed aside from the water. And he moved. He didn't need to hear the words to know that if he didn't go to help him, he, himself, would be back in the water, looking for a cook and a doctor.

Once on deck, the three lay for a second, the rain pounding against them as they all struggled to gulp down air the wind was stealing from them. They were all here now. All nine of them. All the Strawhats were aboard the ship. They had all done their jobs and done them well. Zoro nodded to himself for the crew's job well done and looked over to the cook.

Sanji's dress shirt was clinging to his body, the thin fabric almost see through in its current drenched state. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, his whole body shook, from not only the cold but the stress of swimming such a rough sea. The blonde may have been the best swimmer of them all, and why he had gone after Chopper, but even he couldn't compete with this storm for long.

His arms shook, the extra stress on his slight upper body, sinking in and Zoro grabbed him before his elbows gave out, pulling the cook to his chest. Sanji didn't fight it, just fell against him, still panting and weakly wrapped his arms around the swordsman's waist, using his pants to keep his arms in place. "Fucking stupid cook," Zoro let out a choked laugh, not sure if the water on his face was all from the storm or not anymore. He ran a hand through the sopping wet hair, with a faint smile from the other man. The cook was tired, Zoro could see this easily. He didn't care though as he leaned down and kissed him, pressing his lips against the blue tinged ones of the blonde's. "I thought I had lost you."

"Shitty Marimo," Sanji tried to laugh, but ended up coughing, leaning his head forwards against Zoro's shoulder. "Gonna take more than a storm to get rid of me."


End file.
